Roses are Black
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: TBF101 is back! After thinking about their sex life, Kisa and Yukina decide to try something a little more rough. Three part lemon. MATURE.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention all, **

**TBF101 is BACK!**

**I'm terribly sorry that I haven't posted anything in almost a year, but some personal issues prevented me from doing so, as well as work on my adult fantasy novel, which is currently in it's third rewrite. But after a certain Cerberus inspired me, I just couldn't let this idea rest. I intended to post this when I had finished all three chapters and the epilogue, but I couldn't wait.**

**I hope you faithful readers are still out there and I hope you enjoy this lemony goodness ;)**

**WARNING: this fic is BDSM, so mature audiences ONLY. **

* * *

><p><strong>Roses are Black<strong>

**By TBF101**

**I**

Kisa groaned as he made his way up the second flight of stairs to his apartment, rubbing his aching back. Sitting all day going over manuscripts along with the fact that the Marukawa elevators were being repaired left him feeling his weariness physically as well as mentally. They were nearing a deadline yet again and Takano was driving everyone bat shit crazy, especially since Onodera had collapsed from exhaustion the other day. He had promptly been taken to the hospital and ordered to rest by a doctor, and even though he was doing quite a bit of work from home, the other editors still had to pick up the pace and bear the brunt of Takano's abuse. In fact, the head editor seemed to be in an even fouler mood than usual.

Someone needs to get laid, Kisa thought bitterly, recalling an argument they'd had that afternoon when Kisa hadn't caught a panel mix-up on a manuscript. Though Takano hadn't flat out called him an idiot, his screaming implied it greatly. Tired of dwelling on the problems at work, Kisa let the thoughts and irritation go as he heaved himself up the last flight and stumbled over to his apartment, fumbling with his keys and opening the door.

The flat was dark when he stepped inside and took his shoes off, which surprised him as Yukina was usually there waiting up for him. However the mild curiosity of why his lover wasn't there was short lived as another wave of fatigue hit him. Not caring about food or water or a bath, Kisa headed into his room, threw back the comforter, and crawled between the blankets, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Not ten minutes later, the door to the apartment opened and a dark figure slipped in, carrying several bags. He slipped silently through the hallway and carefully pushed a hand on the partially opened door to the bedroom, allowing him a better view of the sleeping occupant. A slight smile pulled at his lips as he set the bags down and retrieved a bottle of pills from one of them. He then took a water bottle and dropped one of the pills in it, and the white tab quickly faded away. Going over to the bed, he rolled Kisa over onto his back, his smile growing wider.<p>

Tonight was going to be something to relish, and relish he would.

* * *

><p>Still heavy with sleep, Kisa's eyelids took quite a bit of persuading to open and his vision was blurry and painful as he peered at the ceiling above him. The room was bright and that stupid light was severely aggravating him, though he was sure he hadn't turned the switch on. But when he tried to move to shut the damn thing off, he started. Blinking rapidly, his eyes darted to his side, and he immediately became aware of two things. Aside from the blanket covering him, he was completely naked, but even more shocking, he couldn't move. Kisa wriggled his arms and legs experimentally and his face went white as he realized he was tied up. Each of his limbs was bound to the four bedposts and when he tried to jerk away, they held fast.<p>

"What the fuck?" he hissed.

"Looks like you're awake. Took you long enough, though those sleeping pills were strong."

Kisa felt his entire body freeze when a deep voice spoke and his eyes flew across the room to the closet, where a tall figure clothed in black stood, leaning against the wall. His face was covered by a ski mask, and Kisa swallowed hard as the man sauntered over to him. He took Kisa's chin between his fingers, leaned down, and pressed his lips to Kisa's mouth. Kisa grunted in surprise and tried to break away, but the man beared down on him so hard that it was all he could do to breathe. When he was released, Kisa gasped for air and glared at the stranger with contempt.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?" he yelled.

The man chuckled and for a moment almost seemed bashful. "Oh Kisa-san," he finally said in a lighter tone which Kisa immediately recognized.

"Yukina!" he gapped.

The figure pulled off his hood and a wild mane of cinnamon blond hair fell down to Yukina's shoulders. But while Kisa was entirely relieved that his assailant was not an intruder, he was dumbfounded that Yukina had tied him up. Though he couldn't deny that the forcefulness of the kiss had been extremely invigorating now that he knew it was his lover. Yukina had never kissed him like that before. His lips were always sweet, his touch tender, but now this?

"Are you surprised?" Yukina said sheepishly, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"You're damn right," Kisa said, though his voice was losing its growl. "What…is all this?"

"Well," Yukina said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "To be honest, Kisa-san, I've been thinking about us for a while, and I think things have gotten a little…stagnant. Especially during sex. And…when we were meeting at the book store the other day, I thought I saw you look at a book on…bondage."

It was Kisa's turn to blush, as he hadn't realized that Yukina had seen that. The same thoughts of their vanilla sex life had also crossed his mind as he had looked at that book, but he had quickly replaced it back on the shelf. Truth be told, Kisa had done some bondage with a few of his many fuck buddies, and had enjoyed it. Yes, Yukina was good in the sack, but he was far too gentle and good natured to do anything that exciting. Or at least Kisa had thought.

"Kisa-san," Yukina said, leaning forward and planting a kiss on his lover's forehead. "I won't go through with this unless you're absolutely okay with it. Just say the word now and I'll untie you and we can go to bed."

Kisa's confidence in his analysis of Yukina was partially restored when his lover asked for such permission. He couldn't deny that this whole setup was quite a shock to his taxed system, but at the same time, something strong and hungry had awakened in him at the sight of Yukina in those black clothes, being tied up, not knowing what would happen next. He was completely at Yukina's mercy, or at least he would be if he gave the big lug the green light. He had no idea whether Yukina would be any good at it, but it the preparation was indicative of what lay ahead, he wanted more.

"Yukina," Kisa said. "I hope you did your research."

Yukina's eyes lit up with a dark glint Kisa had never seen before and he nodded. "I sure did. First things first, we should have a safe word. How about 'roses?'"

Kisa nearly rolled his eyes. Of course the goof would come up with a safe word like that. But it fit the bill, so Kisa agreed. Yukina pulled his ski mask back on, and gave Kisa a feral grin that sent shivers down the older man's spine.

"All right then," Yukina purred. "Let's begin."

Yukina grabbed the edge of the blanket and threw it back, revealing a naked Kisa in a spread eagle position. Kisa blushed as he felt himself completely exposed, though he didn't know why. He felt exhilarating shivers go down his spine as Yukina bent down and breathed into his ear.

"Are you ready, Shouta?"

"Yes, Yukina," Kisa gasped. But when Yukina bit his ear a little too roughly, he cried aloud.

"It's 'Master,'" Yukina corrected. "Say it."

"Y-Yes Master," Kisa stuttered, an invigorating shock going through his system. His cock was already beginning to inch upward as Yukina kept biting his ear and neck, and when rough hands found his nipples and twisted them, Kisa writhed.

"You're sensitive," Master chuckled. "We haven't even gotten started."

Kisa gasped again when Master's knee began to rub in between his legs, the friction of his jeans driving Kisa's member crazy.

"You're too loud," Master said, getting off the bed and digging in a black bag for something. "We'll have to fix that."

Kisa raised an eyebrow. He hadn't exactly been screaming, in fact, it was Yukina he usually had to chide to keep his voice down. But when Kisa saw what Master was getting out of the bag, his face drained in surprise.

"Open," Master said as he twirled the ball gag around his finger. Kisa complied, letting out a small grunt as Master shoved the red ball in between his teeth and affixed it around his neck. And when Master took Kisa's cock in between his fist and began to stroke, Kisa let out a muffled cry.

"Much better," Master crooned, his palm smoothing along Kisa's leg. "What a fine bitch you are, Shouta-chan."

Kisa shut his eyes and gripped the tethers that bound his arms as Master kept fingering his groin. He didn't know why he was so sensitive tonight, but every word and touch seemed to ignite his body. Master reached across the bed and untied the ropes that held Kisa's legs to the bedposts. He then propped Kisa's knees up and began to lash the ropes around his thighs and ankles, spreading him wide open.

"Spread your legs," Master commanded.

Kisa inched his bound legs apart as far as he could, his eyes never leaving Master as he took off one of his gloves and coated his fingers in lube. His greasy fingertips encircled Kisa's hole for a moment before he slicked one up inside, making Kisa groan. Master took his time preparing his slave, teasing him with one finger for quite a time before finally slipping in two. Kisa felt his face go warm despite the coolness of the room, and his breaths were shaky when the fingers were withdrawn. Master went back to his bag and pulled out another device, and Kisa's eyes widened. It was large, textured vibrator that was also red, and Master grinned when he saw the hunger in Kisa's eyes.

"You want this Shouta?" he purred. "You want this up your ass?"

Kisa nodded fervently. "Yhes Mashter," he mouthed around the ball gag.

Master grinned and crawled up on the bed, giving Kisa's thigh a sound smack as he pressed the dildo to Kisa's hole. He turned a notch and Kisa threw back his head as he felt the vibrating toy go into him, probing his insides and exciting every part of him. But before it got too deep, Master withdrew the toy and set it aside.

"I almost forgot," he said, reaching inside his jeans pocket and producing a rubber ring. "We don't want you to come too fast, do we, Shouta?"

Kisa mewled as the cock ring was slid down his throbbing member, restricting it with a delicious pain. He bit down on the gag as Master penetrated him again with the vibrator, this time, sliding it all the way in. Kisa pulled at his bindings as he felt the buzzing drive his insides crazy and he whimpered when Master took black tape and secured the toy to his inner thighs so it wouldn't come out.

"What a pretty sight," Master remarked as Kisa writhed and struggled against the sensations. "I think I'll leave you like that for a bit."

_Click._

Kisa's eyes darted up as he heard the sound of a camera, and his eyes went wide when he saw Master take a picture of him in his compromised state.

"You like it?" Master said, showing Kisa the image up close. "You like seeing yourself being treated like a pussy slave?"

Kisa grunted and nodded.

Master grinned. "Good boy. Now let's turn this up a notch."

"Mmph!" Kisa exclaimed as Master pressed a button on the device. Master stood by with a smile as Kisa struggled to comprehend the ecstasy that burned in his insides. It seemed to last forever and soon Kisa was in agony. He needed to come so bad. With wide eyes, he looked pleadingly at Master, who smirked.

"Need to come already? Well, you're just going to have to wait. But why don't we up the ante while we're at it?"

Kisa jumped as he felt the tape being ripped off his thighs. Master took a hold of the base of the toy and began to drive it into Kisa at a rough pace. Kisa was moaning and squirming with each thrust, and he pulled at the ropes so hard he feared they would leave chaffing burns. His dick was throbbing and leaking everywhere and Kisa couldn't take it anymore.

"Pleash Mahster," he begged, moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes. "Pleash."

"You'll come when I say you can come," Master said, rubbing the wet tip of Kisa's foreskin in a teasing manner. But when Kisa began to scream, Master chuckled and took off the cock ring.

"All right, slut. Come," he ordered. Almost immediately, Kisa's cock exploded and jets of white spurted out, coating his stomach. Kisa flopped bonelessly on the bed, his mind brimming with ecstasy that slowly sank into a warmth of contentment.

Kisa let out a drooly sigh as the ball gag was removed, and he looked at Master with vacant eyes.

"What do you say?" Master said.

"Thank you, Master," Kisa breathed.

"Good boy," Master smiled. "But now I think it's my turn to be pleasured. As I said, Shouta-chan, we're only getting started."

* * *

><p><strong>Part II to come out soon! I hope to hear from you all!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Roses are Black

II

Kisa's eyes widened as he saw a flash of steel emerge from Master's hand, and the knife quickly cut through the ropes, freeing Kisa's hands. He stretched them towards his feet, his limbs stiff and heavy after being bound for so long.

"Get up," Master ordered. Kisa stopped stretching and rolled onto his side, waiting for his Master to cut the bindings on his legs, but the man made no move.

"I said, 'get up.' Can you not do that bitch?"

Kisa swallowed and gingerly crawled over to the side of the bed, but when he reached the edge, Master's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, yanking him down to the floor with a thud.

"Fuck!" Kisa groaned as he hit the ground. Master stood above him, his black boot brushing the side of Kisa's cheek.

"Is there anything you want to say to me, slut?" Master growled, though Kisa could hear a faint echo of Yukina in his voice. He was clearly testing the boundaries of how rough he could go, but Kisa wasn't ready to end the game yet.

"No, Master," he replied.

"Good. On your knees," he said. Kisa did what he asked as Master reached back into the bag of endless treasures and pulled out two things Kisa was hoping for. The first, a black leather collar and two cuffs, all joined by one continuous chain, and the second, a black riding crop.

Kisa shivered as Master grabbed a handful of his hair and wrenched his head up. Kisa held it in place when he let go, and allowed the collar to be locked around his neck. Only when the cuffs fastened Kisa's hands behind his back did Master finally cut the ropes off his legs. Kisa sank onto the floor with relief and watched Master undo his belt with a fascinated expression. He licked his lips as Master shrugged his jeans down and produced his pearling cock from underneath black briefs. The tall man took his hand and stroked his shaft slowly, a sigh slipping past his lips.

Kisa immediately felt himself reviving as Master pleasured himself, and his pulse beat faster when the man's attention turned back to him. Master put one hand on his hip and smiled musingly.

"Do you want to suck me, Shouta?"

Kisa nodded eagerly, he could hardly wait to get Master's thick member in his mouth.

Master chuckled. "Then come get it, bitch."

Kisa struggled to get on his aching knees and slowly ambled over to Master, opening his mouth wide. Master grinned wider and slid his hips forward till the tip of his cock touched Kisa's lips. Knowing full well what Yukina liked, Kisa inched forward and slicked his tongue from the base to the tip before cupping his mouth around the head and lightly sucking.

"Good boy," Master sighed. The sight of Kisa's small mouth encircling his pulsing dick made him even harder, and he smiled when he heard a small whimper come from his sub. He took the riding crop in his hand and lightly touched the side of Kisa's face, rubbing the tip against it teasingly.

_Snap! _

Kisa jumped as he felt the crop smack his shoulder, leaving a stinging red mark. However, with how aroused and sensitive Kisa was, it was not an entirely unwelcome sensation. In fact, everything he was experiencing was overpowering, and the more he drank, the thirstier he became. He slid his mouth further down Master's cock, the warm thickness of it filling his throat. Kisa mewled as the crop slid down his neck and brushed against the collar he was wearing, all the way down to his pert nipple. Kisa saw the next strike coming when Master rubbed the crop in a teasing circle around his areola, but still cried out in shock when it whipped the tender bud. Kisa shifted his knees and moaned when Master struck the other one before snaking the crop around the reddening spots. He then struck Kisa on the upper thigh, each blow quicker than the last.

Kisa struggled against his bonds as Master whipped him over and over, and he almost lost concentration. Master noticed this and thrust his hips forward, nearly tripping Kisa's gag reflex with the sudden penetration.

"I'd keep sucking, if I were you, Shouta," Master said sternly. Kisa grunted and began to bob his head steadily, keeping it up as much as he could with every nip of the crop. His own arousal was now fully revived, and he moaned as the crop rubbed against his wet tip.

"So wet, Shouta," Master chuckled. "Does giving head turn you on?"

Kisa looked up at Master and gave a small grunt, and the sight of those wide, chocolate eyes set off a new glint in Master's expression. He dropped the riding crop on the floor and took Kisa's head in his hands, running his fingers through the fine black hair with a small scrape of nail. But the tenderness erupted as fingers turned to fists, gripping the hair harshly. Kisa understood the gesture and held his head still as Master began to thrust his hips forward, his dick bumping against the back of Kisa's mouth.

Initially, Kisa had shut his eyes when Master began to pummel his mouth, trying to cope as best as he could. But when a firm hand slapped his cheek, they opened and looked to Master.

"Keep your eyes open," Master commanded. Kisa did what he asked, but had to try hard to fight the urge to shut his eyes. But as he peered into Master's gaze, he saw a shard of tenderness amidst the cloudy lust, and despite the struggling of his body, he was calmed by it. Because it was Yukina. His lover was going through impressive lengths to please him physically and psychologically. Yukina was taking control, and yet he was also freeing Kisa with release, letting him forgot all his stress and worries. Even now as his mouth was vigorously fucked, Kisa knew that he wasn't really Master's slave. On the contrary, Kisa was his greatest treasure. And the realization of that was a billowy cloud of comfort in the sky of Kisa's mind. Yukina loved him. He trusted him. And Kisa trusted Yukina.

Yukina almost stopped his thrusting when he saw moisture gather in Kisa's eyes, and his considerate heart wondered for a second if this was too much. But he was brought back into his role of Master when Kisa shifted and began to move in time with his thrusts. Yukina beamed inwardly with pride and knew it was time to up the ante.

Kisa began to moan around Master's cock as the pace sped up, and he mouthed the swelled dick with vigor, overcome by the emotion of his freedom. Kisa nearly gagged when Master went breakneck, his low, steady breaths signaling that he was close to release. Master let out a small cry as he came, and Kisa's mouth was filled with warm milky liquid. Kisa swallowed it all, the familiar taste of his lover stimulating him even more. Master didn't even have to ask Kisa to clean him, for after licking his lips, Kisa quickly lapped at any trace of release clinging to Master's cock and balls. It was almost as if he were worshipping their connection, and the pain and pleasure they had shared.

Yukina understood this, and revealed in their intimacy as well, and anticipation built up in mind and flooded back into his dick. Even after releasing, Master was still hard, and their night was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for all your awesome chocolately reviews! ^_^<strong>

**Next we have the finale! Whoo!**

**Love, **

**TBF101**

**P.s. Cerberus: tag, you're it! **


End file.
